What was i thinking?
by codename.penguin
Summary: New chapter: Reid lies to the doctor. A collection of Reid short stories. I decided to join the vampire act in the fun!
1. Pause and savor

**I decided to join _the vampire act_ in her Reid drabbles. Thank you so much, my dear**.

Chapter 1- Pause and savor

He caught sight of his co worker through a gap between two books.

The young profiler was happily perusing the new titles; head bent at a ninety degree angle to better read the words on the spines, when he spied newest team member and world renowned profiler Dave Rossi in the do-it yourself section.

His immediate instinct was to rush over and engage him in one of the theories outlined in his work but he paused at the top of the aisle. Reid knew he hadn't made a great first impression and he was reluctant to make matters worse now. It was after hours and the man probably wouldn't want him tripping all over him as he had been doing for the past week or so. The doctor shifted from one foot to the next, trying to decide what to do when Rossi looked up.

Reid was stunned by the little smile on the older man's face and needed no second invitation when the man gave him a come hither gesture.

'Hi, sir!' Spencer said brightly earning him shushing comments from some avid readers nearby.

He instinctively hunched his shoulders as the patrons glared at him. Unfortunately, they were not the only ones glaring.

'How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sir?!' the man berated him in annoyance.

Great, he had already managed to tick off his idol with only two words. This must be some kind of record. He bent his head in embarrassment and studied his shoelaces.

Dave suddenly realized that the boy was all alone.

'Reid, it's Friday night. Don't you have anywhere to be?' he asked with a frown.

'Oh. I always spend Friday night looking at the new titles' the genius replied happily, completely missing the profiler's underlying question, 'What are you looking at?'

Curiously he took the book the grey haired man held out to him, 'The Tango: the History and culture?'

'Don't say it like that, it is a wonderful dance!' the man replied dreamily lost in some beautiful memory, 'no other dance allows you to pause and savor the moment and the woman'

'Wow!' the doctor commented in awe, immediately taking down a fresh copy from the shelf and flipping through the glossy pages.

'Reid, you should come with me. I am going to the Hilton ballroom tonight for the cocktail hour'

The young man closed his book with a snap instantly backing away, 'Oh no sir. That wouldn't be a good idea, trust me!'

'Of course it is a good idea!' the other replied enthusiastically, hooking his arm companionably with the slighter built man, 'do you have other plans?'

Well he had to reorganize his underwear drawer but the last time he had used that as an excuse, Morgan hadn't even paused as he dragged him out of the house.

'Sir, I don't dance' he squeaked anxiously forgetting to drop the honorific, 'and I don't have a partner'

The older man patted his arm reassuringly as he pushed him out the door, 'There is a class first and then an open practice session, you'll be fine'

Reid felt his feet skidding on the tiles as he was 'encouraged' into Rossi's car, 'and trust me, there is no shortage of ladies. Who knows, tonight might be the night!'

'The night for what?' Reid asked interestingly.

'Well er…you know?'

'No I don't know'

'Reid!"

'What?'

'Never mind'


	2. Physics magic

Chapter 2- Physics magic

_(In the BAU office)_

When Aaron Hotchner was scowling, people usually sat up and took notice. Currently the team leader was frowning at the computer screen as he scrolled through the pages with quick flicks of his wrist.

Reid was just about to retreat, when his superior caught him half in and half out the doorway.

'Reid, come in. Would you look at this?' the man gestured at the offending internet pages.

Obediently the young profiler walked in with his completed case files cradled against his chest and he peered at the screen.

'I have Jack this weekend, and I wanted to buy him a toy but this is ridiculous' the older man remarked eyes widening at the hefty price tag attached to one of the offerings.

Reid didn't have chance to comment as the irate man started up again, 'Why in my day, we could have hours of fun with a wheel, string and a ball? Don't you agree?'

Of course Reid didn't dare disagree.

He nodded his head in understanding. He didn't have a lot of toys growing up either but then again saving the damsel in distress along with his merry band of imaginary friends, didn't require anything special.

With a sigh, Hotch held out his hand for the completed case files and hunted around his desk for somewhere to rest them down. Eventually he had to place them at his feet as his table was currently overflowing.

'God, I am never going to get these done in time' he muttered quietly, glancing worriedly at his watch.

'Sir, I have finished all my files so I can run down to the shop and buy you something. I have a great idea in mind', the young doctor offered solicitously understanding the man's current plight.

The lead agent took only half a second to decide.

'Reid you are a God send!' he replied fervently, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

The young agent smiled at this excessive and unnecessary praise, 'Can I have your house keys? It may require some err…assembly'

Hotch glanced at him suspiciously now, 'Reid I don't want my son bristling with electronic attachments, you understand? No video games'

'Yes sir' he agreed quickly and reached over to receive the keys, leaving the hundred dollar bill behind in his superior's hand.

Quickly he raced out the office, before Hotch could catch up to him.

With a heavy and tired step, the BAU team leader finally opened his front door. He barely had time to change before Haley would drop Jack off but he quickly ducked into Jack's room to take a quick look at Reid's purchase. He blinked a few times in surprise as all the lights in his son's room were on and the drapes were pushed aside. More surprising than that, Reid was still here; fast asleep on Jack's small bed with his long legs dangling off the edge. In his hands he clutched tracing paper and a protractor. With a confused frown Hotch hunted around the room for the gift but to no avail. Had something gone wrong with the assembly? He moved disappointedly to close some of the blinds and noticed his ex wife pulling into the driveway.

As soon as he opened the door, his son barreled into his arms with an excited yelp of excitement.

'What's wrong daddy?' the boy asked patting his father's cheeks to get them to smile more.

What was wrong? His son was home and he didn't have a present.

'Nothing sport' he lied and chatted with Haley for a few minutes.

Soon it was just the two of them in the dark living room, 'Um your Uncle Reid's here in your room'

Before he was even finished the boy had run up the stairs. Collecting the small bag Jack had dropped in his excitement; he took his time mounting the stairs and almost slipped when his son loudly called for him.

Hotch's jaw dropped as he entered the now dark bedroom. There on the ceiling was what the man knew to be a prefect representation of all the constellations in the Northern hemisphere. It must have taken hours to align the fluorescent stick-on stars in their correct orientation! Jack raised his little chubby fingers in awe, trying to touch them all and Reid hoisted him securely into his arms. With a genuine smile of contentment, Hotch leaned on the doorframe as the two boys laughingly spun in dizzy circles, under the artificial night sky.


	3. An open wound

Chapter 3- An open wound

'DO NOT TELL HER!!!' the injured man yelled, pointing at his blonde hair colleague before collapsing on the stretcher.

Agent Jareau threw up her hands and stalked off in frustration.

'Morgan, are you crazy? Lie down before you reopen that wound!' Reid firmly but gently chastised.

With an irritable moan, the black man covered his face with his good hand before using it to encircle the thin waist of his friend sitting next to him.

'Garcia is going to kill me' he muttered under his breath.

'Well there's no doubt about that, but you are doing a pretty good job all on your own. What were you thinking!!?' the genius profiler hissed angrily at him.

Spencer averted his gaze as the medical technician removed the blood soaked bandage before slapping on a fresh one. He had seen plenty of gore in his time at the BAU; men, women and small children mutilated and tortured beyond recognition, but nothing could quite compare to seeing a friend's blood drain in such an unnatural fashion.

'Hey! Do you have to be so rough?!' the young genius yelped, as the paramedic inserted an IV line with undue violence in his opinion.

The technician glared at him warningly and Derek gave the boy a gentle squeeze of reassurance, 'Easy tiger, it's just a knife wound'

Reid turned annoyed eyes to his best friend with a 'don't get me started look'.

'Are you going to answer my question? Why Morgan? Why you?'

Reid knew this confrontational approach wasn't going to help anyone, but the events of the last half and hour had rattled him to the core. He couldn't remember one word of his conflict management training even though he had written several of the manuals himself. The doctor was sure that the man would use some sort of diversionary tactic; plead a headache or blame adrenaline, because if there was anybody who didn't liked to be backed in a corner it was Derek Morgan.

Needless to say he was surprised when the man looked him straight in the eye and said, 'Better me than you'

The young profiler turned his head away as fear, dismay, surprise and anger all battled for control of his mind and heart. Morgan had neatly turned the tables on him with the truth.

'Hey kid, you alright?' Morgan asked quietly as he felt the tremors in the boy's all too thin frame.

After thinking a moment, Reid shook his head to indicate that he was most definitely NOT alright and the other man sighed and rubbed the boy's back comfortingly.

Time had literally stopped for Reid when he saw Morgan step with calm deliberation between himself and the desperate knife wielding Unsub. If Morgan had hesitated one second longer, the blade would have landed in his left kidney. So now instead of him, it was Morgan who was on the stretcher with a slashed shoulder.

'Does it hurt?' he asked worriedly seeing the man wince.

'Nah! This scratch?'

Reid rolled his eyes with a slight grimace; the wisecracking profiler was back in the building. He could beg the man not to take such risky chances in the future but he could tell that such pleas would fall on deaf ears. Reid knew to the very depth of his being that Morgan would have to be dead before he let anyone harm his friends. But one day, he was not going to be fast enough or strong enough or smart enough and one of them would die in the line of duty. The statistics were against them.

'Morgan, do you know what it does to us when you do this?'

The injured man looked in the next direction, not able to meet the intense sadness in the brown eyes of his colleague.

'Alright, next time it's my turn!' Reid insisted folding his arms against any refusal.

'Your turn to do what?' Morgan asked warily.

'My turn to lie on that stretcher. Today was your turn and next time it will be mine. Deal?'

Reid heard Morgan's heart monitor start to beep dangerously as the man's eyes bugged out of his head.

'Young man' the annoying technician interrupted, 'you are agitating my patient'

Reid locked eyes with the woman daring her to continue talking.

The paramedic looked around nervously perturbed by the tension in the young man infront of her, 'We are taking Agent Morgan to the hospital. Can you find his superior to ride with him?'

'No need, I'll ride with my brother' the skinny man declared, carefully crawling around the tubes and wires to sit in the ambulance's bench seat.

'Brother?' she sneered locking the doors behind them.

What, don't you see the family resemblance?' her patient asked nonchalantly before closing his eyes


	4. One million new cases

Chapter 4 –One million new cases

The young agent carefully sidestepped eager customers as he cautiously balanced a strawberry daiquiri for JJ and a lime infused cola for himself. He was quite proud that not one drop of the pretty cocktail had spilled as he placed it carefully on the ground next to the blonde agent's pool chair.

'Where's Emily?' he asked looking around to find her as he seated himself on the towel draped chair opposite.

JJ took a sip of her drink and smiled broadly as the wonderful flavour hit her taste buds, 'she went to shower before going into the pool'

As she rested down her drink and picked up a bottle of nail polish, the woman glanced over at her colleague. Reid was nervously clutching his drink, as he stole little peeks at the tanned and sculptured bodies around him. When they had offered to buy him some swimming shorts at the hotel's store she wasn't surprised that he had flatly refused. The only concession he had made to comfort was to unfasten his top button and remove his shoes and socks.

'Reid, Hotch gave us three hours of downtime before we have to get to the jet. Why don't you try to relax? Our case was a great success.'

He drank half the cola while she was talking and gave a little sigh as he absentmindedly studied the coral pink polish drying on the toes of her left foot.

'I am not entirely sure that I know HOW to relax' he confessed.

She shook the nail polish bottle vigorously as she pondered the problem. Just then Emily appeared at their side, hair dripping as she reached into her bag for a scrunchie to tie back her hair. The young genius' jaw dropped as he absorbed the sporty, dark blue Speedo swimsuit she was wearing. While certainly not as revealing as the bikinis that dotted the edge of the busy pool, Emily's beautiful physique made it even more appealing.

'Wow Emily! You look great and your brains don't show at all!' he remarked candidly.

The two women giggled at this odd praise causing him to turn tomato red in embarrassment. God, had he just said that out loud!

In one powerful leap the brunette dived into the pool and Reid followed her form with pleasure. She was a graceful and strong swimmer. Suddenly Reid noticed that several pairs of male eyes were also 'enjoying the scenery' and he bristled in annoyance. He caught the attention of the worse offenders and glared at them, letting them know that these were his girls.

'Okay, so why don't you just lean back and close your eyes' the communications officer suggested, unaware of the visual death threats her young friend was shooting to assorted thick headed male admirers.

She smiled as he hesitantly lay down, wriggling around to get comfortable. He tried to put his hands under his head like the other sun bathers, but decided instantly that the position left him too exposed. Instead he laced his fingers together and draped them on his stomach.

'Now what?' he asked, as no further instructions appeared to be forthcoming.

She shook her head in amused dismay.

'Now nothing. It's a bright, sunny evening, we found the victim and a family has been reunited. No one in the team was injured and you are feeling restful and at peace with the world' she said soothingly hoping to lull him into a more relaxed frame of mind.

'How does that feel?' she asked after a few minutes of silence.

The young profiler opened one eye and turned to look at her, 'do you know that there were one million new cases of skin cancer in the US alone, this year?'

'REID!!!'

Ten minutes later, he was back in the chair with a large floppy hat, and a bright white nose from the zinc oxide in the industrial strength sunscreen that JJ had purchased.

Oblivious to her exasperated glance he shoved his shades on his face as he closed his eyes.

'This isn't so bad' he finally remarked, 'How come you didn't invite Morgan too?'

Happy now that her friend appeared to be enjoying himself she swung her legs up onto her sun couch.

'Is it so hard to believe that we prefer the company of a nice, good looking young man, who will stay and talk with us as opposed to chasing every thong around the swimming pool?'

He fell asleep with a small contended smile on his face.


	5. Where's Reid?

This is for my friend _Wolfeaddict._

Chapter 5- Where's Reid?

Sheriff Williams glanced in his rear view mirror and winced at the mismatched duo in the backseat. The flat coldness in the older one's eyes told him quite clearly that this man saw demons even when he was not sleeping.

With a start Reid's eyes flew open and immediately he began to struggle. Had the Unsub gotten him? Why was he in a moving vehicle? The last thing he recalled was Dave congratulating him on the phone. But he had been in the ready room in the tiny police station when he had made that call to Rossi. What had happened after that? All he could remember was complete blackness! Even as these fears darted through his nerve endings at the speed of light, the familiar, soothing smell of Old Spice cologne wafted over him and overrode these troubling questions. The profiler drifted back to the arms of Morpheus, content in the warm embrace of the man that held him close.

'Reid, no!' Hotch shook him gently, 'Drink this soup first!'

The young agent didn't want to sit up and eat any stupid soup. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't as his superior relentless pushed the Styrofoam cup to his lips.

Someone had liquefied the contents. How considerate, Reid thought to himself.

'I'll hold you up, just swallow' Hotch pleaded as he titled the cup slowly upwards.

Normally he would never try to force feed someone who was barely conscious, but he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Reid eat anything. The sporadic tremble in the sparse frame also worried him to no end. He hoped it was just because the ground had been so cold and not anything more serious.

Sheriff Williams was relieved that the boy had finally opened his eyes even if just for the sake of his haunted looking friend.

When a half dressed Agent Hotchner had violently slammed the police station door open, he had spilled his cup of coffee all over his shirt in surprise. He was further stunned when together they discovered the slim agent curled up on the freezing floor fast asleep. No one had checked the room in over three hours. He, along with the rest of his minute staff was under the distinct impression that all six agents had stumbled out of the station heading for a well deserved rest. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't noticed the boy in the side room.

'That's good, Reid' the lead agent praised his efforts, 'Let's not leave any of this delicious soup to waste'

A tear of exhaustion rolled down the doctor's pale cheek as he struggled to obey the transparently veiled order. On seeing the silver droplet, Hotch ground his teeth in anger.

He had been in the middle of brushing his teeth before bed when he realized that he hadn't seen the young agent after the successful arrest of the Unsub that evening. It had been a grueling case, especially for their youngest as every lead turned into a dead end and at the close, only the Unsub's coded notes remained. They had been worried about the slim profiler as he guzzled cup after cup of coffee, trying to crack the code being used by the unusually sophisticated murderer. Garcia had used her genius to conference call the young agent with some of the top minds in the field of cryptology and they toiled through the day and night as yet another body was discovered.

After thrity six hours straight, Morgan had cornered him, demanding that Hotch order Reid to stand down. Hotch had refused knowing that time was against them. They HAD to use every resource at their disposal and at the time that consisted solely of one brain belonging to a very weary Spencer Reid. The senior agent had rallied his tired troops together and the remaining five had rode out into the night to revisit the scene of the latest crime. When the highly anticipated call came thorough to Dave's cell, you could see the triumph spread through the group as they raced to the Unsub's location.

Hotch was jarred from this memory as Morgan yanked the car door open, 'Jesus, is he alright?!'

'I'm fine, Morgan' the man in question whispered as he raised his hand to cut out the glare of the motel's overhead light, 'Did we get him?'

'Yeah we got him' the dark profiler began but paused in shock as the boy's eyes rolled up and he fell asleep.

'Let me take him' he begged eagerly as Hotch was struggling to get out of the Sheriff's vehicle with his burden.

Reluctantly the young profiler was passed from one pair of guilty arms to another. Yes they had been all exhausted but none of them had worked as hard and as long as the doctor. How could they have forgotten him behind?

Reid began to struggle again as he felt someone tugging on his belt. When he opened his eyes it was to see Morgan taking off his clothes. He tried to pull away but like Hotch he wouldn't be persuaded. Several times he had fretfully opened his burning eyes. First it was because JJ was wiping his face with a warm wash cloth, then Rossi was buttoning him into his pyjamas and finally Emily was holding out his toothbrush. He loved his team mates dearly but really, what was all this fuss about?

Finally they had stopped their kind attentions and the young doctor rolled unto his side with a grateful moan, hugging his pillow to his chest.

'Thank you' he managed to mumble before succumbing fully.

At that whisper of gratitude, his colleagues all looked at each other with identical expressions of shame. Unbeknownst to their gentle friend currently snoring away quietly, the five divided the remaining hours of night between them, determined that he would not sleep alone in the dark again


	6. Creamy lace or lipstick red?

**You know I went to bed last night with the firm decision that I was going to stop writing for a bit and then I rolled out of bed with a new story…ah well.**

Chapter 6- Creamy lace or lipstick red?

The store chimes clinked companionably as Derek and Reid entered the strip mall clothes store.

Two pretty attendants swooped down on the black profiler as if summoned by magic and Reid wondered off to help himself. Quickly he spotted a rust red blouse that he was sure Emily would love and he held it up under his neck just to verify the size. Yes, it was bigger than him, so it should fit. With a sigh he leaned against a wall, looking at his watch worriedly as Derek continued to engage the ladies in conversation.

The night had been going so well and then disaster had struck as an overly excited movie fan had tripped, emptying a full cup of grape cola all over Emily's top. She had hastily retreated to the ladies room and her two companions had been assigned to purchase a new blouse.

What was Morgan doing? They had only about ten minutes to make the curtain, maybe fifteen if the previews were long.

Said friend suddenly noticing his absence, crooked a finger in his direction with a come here gesture. Reid walked forward suspiciously, hoping Morgan wasn't going to ditch them or worse try to fix him up with one of the store clerks.

'Hi, Shelly' the young profiler said reading the nametag as the pert assistant waved at him.

With her hands on her hips she turned her attention back to Morgan, 'So is she an apple, orange, grapefruit or melon?'

Reid frowned at this weird bit of dialogue.

Inexplicably Morgan had no trouble following along as he without hesitation replied, 'orange'

Shelly the assistant instantly turned around and Morgan began to follow her, grabbing Reid's arm to propel him along.

'Why are you talking about fruit? We are in a clothes store' he asked worriedly, 'Morgan we don't have time for any shenanigans'

Morgan smiled down at him and with a roguish wink informed him quite emphatically that there was always time for shenanigans.

Unexpectedly Shelly stopped and waved her hands at the store's bra selections.

'Oh' Reid commented quietly in sudden understanding.

As his colleague confidently rifled through the racks, Reid raised an arched brow in his direction.

'Do I want to know how you know Emily's bra size?' he queried.

Morgan grinned broadly, and Shelly sighed at his perfect smile.

'You get a feel for these things after awhile' he replied and the attendant snorted softy at the innuendo.

He held up a selection for Reid's approval and was hugely diverted when the man took a step back.

'Reid, when you have a girlfriend or wife and you have to buy lingerie, what are you going to do? You're not going to call me to help you, right?'

The young doctor thought this was a splendid idea, except for the part about him buying ladies under things in the first place. He didn't say all this out loud as Morgan was frowning at his silence.

'No' the black man exasperatedly answered his own question, 'at least hold the thing'

The young man sucked up his courage and held it by the strap while Derek rolled his eyes. As far as Reid was concerned he didn't need to know much about this type of garment except that it was necessary for the ladies and that his mum wore a size 34C, whatever that meant. As an awkward fourteen old, he was always glad that the shop attendants took pity on him whenever he went in to buy fresh clothes for his ailing mother.

'Okay do you think she will like it?' Morgan asked.

Reid looked at the delicate cream creation with lace trimmed edges. It was beautiful but he didn't think it would suit Emily at all.

'It's a little frilly don't you think? Em is more the sporty, hold no prisoners type' he finally said.

As he looked around he pointed to a lipstick red bra with an unusual but sturdy looking cross strap, 'What about that one?'

Morgan was impressed. The selection was plain but the colour and unique strap placement made it exotically provocative, just like Emily. Trust Reid to profile women's lingerie.

As they paid for their purchases Derek bumped his shoulder playfully, 'You DO know that every time she wears this she'll be thinking of you?'

'Shut up' he muttered, shoving Morgan back.


	7. A leave of absence

Chapter 7 – A leave of absence

_Breathe, be calm, be cool. Think ice cubes, think coca cola._

With a last, deep breath he knocked on his superior's office door and listened intently to hear the familiar command to enter.

He leaned his body half way into the office, 'Hotch, could I talk to you for a few minutes?'

As the man nodded positively he slipped inside and sat on the guest chair.

'I was just reading your report on the Randall case' the other man spoke first as he scratched away at one of the many hundreds of reports that would pass through his desk, 'Excellent analysis'

Reid smiled at this promising start.

'Thank you, sir. I was wondering if it would be alright if I could take some umm…apply for a few days off'

If the younger man wasn't looking for it he would have missed the skip of the man's fountain pen on the paper.

Hotch shuffled some papers to gain some time.

'Are you alright?' he asked still not looking at him directly, 'is your mother okay?'

God, he hated being the youngest.

'Yes sir, we are both fine'

Hotch looked up then and skewered him with a piercing stare.

_Breathe, be calm, be cool. Think ice cubes, think coca cola._

Satisfied the man pulled out a Leave of absence form and began to fill out the required fields. Reid felt himself sinking into the chair in relief. All this worry for nothing!

'I will have to ask you to keep your phone on in case of an emergency' the man warned pushing the sheet of paper across to his colleague infront of him.

Eagerly Reid grabbed it and immediately scribbled his untidy signature on the bottom line, 'Yes sir, no problem'

As the young genius belatedly began reviewing the information on the form, he cracked a pleased smile.

Hotch had given him Friday also, so barring the FBI burning down while he was gone he would have five days in total of leave. It was almost like a mini vacation!

With great vigour he bounded out the office inorder to pack his things only to be met with a coffee drinking Morgan and a guilty looking JJ seated at his desk.

'Going somewhere pretty boy?' he asked stonily.

Reid glared at the traitor and she quickly ducked her head to study the floor.

'I am going home Morgan' he said tartly, bristling at the man's interference.

'Don't take that tone with me' the black profiler responded sharply, 'I just want to know what's going on. It's not like you to take leave without a good reason'

Now he was starting to get annoyed as he blindly stuffed random folders into his messenger bag. He was a fully grown man for god's sake. An FBI agent in fact! Didn't that count for anything?

'Would you guys get a grip? I am not moving to Siberia' he deflected peevishly.

'Huh? Someone's moving?' Emily asked from her desk.

Rossi and Garcia looked across the room as Emily's question interrupted their conversation. In tandem they moved towards the little group on the floor with Reid at its centre.

'I have an appointment' the young man lied as he inwardly groaned to find five of his team members hemming him in.

'An appointment lasting two days?' Derek asked incredulously, rocking back in his chair.

'Yes. I need the time to recover. Greg from the Tattoo Barn just called and they finally have that purple butterfly that I have been wanting!'

'Groovy!' Garcia remarked brightly.

As Morgan's coffee sprayed out his nose, Reid grabbed his coat intending to make a quick getaway while they were all distracted but collided with Hotch who was standing right behind him.

'Hi sir' he squeaked as Hotch's formidable frown washed over them in a 'don't you people have work to do' fashion.

Needless to say the team scattered.

Hotch looked down and patted his shoulder reassuringly, taking the huge telephone directory that Reid had packed in his agitation out of his messenger bag and replacing it on a desk.

'They only worry because they care' he commented quietly holding the bag as he escorted the young man to the elevator.

Reid pouted childishly as he smacked the down button, 'I know'

As they waited for the doors to open Hotch glanced across at the guilty man fidgeting next to him. It had taken all of his famous self control not to flat out order the boy to tell him why he wanted the days off, so he understood perfectly where the others were coming from. Hotch was not surprised by their agitated reactions. The genius profiler was an important part of their existence, even though he might not believe it. Despite all that he had endured as a boy and seen as a man, Reid still managed to keep a part of himself away from all the ugliness. But the real gift was the fact that he shared that spark with all of them by loving them with all of his huge heart. Was it any surprise that Emily with her strict, cold upbringing or Garcia estranged from her family and Morgan always a brother but never having a brother in return would turn to Reid like a flower to the sun? Was it any surprise that the childless Rossi or the suddenly pregnant JJ would latch on tenaciously to the love he gave away so freely?

'I'll talk to them' the older man said with a sigh, hooking the bag unto Reid's shoulder, 'try and get some rest'

Hotch let out a small gasp as Reid wrapped his dangly arms around him in a quick impulsive gesture.

'Thank you, sir' he replied stepping into the elevator.

Smiling, Hotch stood staring at the elevator doors long after they had closed.

**Anote:The purple butterfly is the vampire in the act's creation**


	8. This is my home

**Holeymoley! I have gotten so many reviews, favourite alerts and story alerts for this series that I am in 'writer' heaven. Keep them coming and thank you so much.**

Chapter 8- This is my home

Morgan knocked back his Heineken as the dealer shifted his casino chips to the gleeful woman seated at his side.

'Come to momma' she said reverently as she counted the growing pile infront of her.

Emily on his left patted his hand consoling as he grimaced at Garcia's antics. Lady luck was not smiling on him tonight.

'Reid, get over here and help a brother out' he tossed over his shoulder.

The trio glanced over in some concern as the man in question just smiled saying, 'I am not gambling tonight Morgan'

The looked at each other as Reid continued to stand a little away from them as he absorbed the activity that swirled and eddied about him. He had seemed a little quiet all the way here but now he was a study of emotions. One moment he looked happy and the next sad. Granted Las Vegas didn't hold a lot of pleasant memories for the man if you took his fractured family into account.

Derek threw down his cards in disgust as he lost the next round. He turned around to summon a waitress but froze as he saw one of the casino's security guard standing behind Reid, talking intently in his ear. The dark profiler read the guard's body language perfectly.

'Stay' Morgan whispered, as he pressed down hard on Garcia's arm and caught Emily's eye simultaneously.

Slowly he walked up to the guard with his hands held away from his chest in a non threatening manner.

'Good evening sir, is there a problem?' he asked politely even as Reid grunted in pain as his arm was being twisted behind his back, 'this is my friend, is there something wrong?'

No need to whip out their badges as yet. This could be all be some sort of mistake.

The guard nervously took in the flat dead look in the man's eyes, 'No problem sir. Mr. Reid and I just need to chat. You can come along if you want'

Morgan felt his heart sink as the guard identified Spencer by name.

Three other guards surrounded the trio as they quietly walked to an Employee's only entrance. Through it all Reid didn't protest as he blindly went wherever he was pushed. The corridor behind the door was cold and sterile.

'Mr. Reid you know you are not supposed to be here' the man began in a reasonable tone, letting his 'prisoner' go.

Worriedly Morgan watched as the young man hung his head and stared at the chipped vinyl floor, offering no protest or explanation.

Just then an older man in a three piece suit turned the corner and the guards snapped to attention.

'Bobby!!!' Reid shouted with a pleased smile making his way forward only to be roughly grabbed by the lead guard.

The stylishly dressed man glared at his much taller counterparts and instantly the boy was released. This man didn't need any bluster to get his point across.

'Sir, he's on the list!' the guard protested weakly as his superior continued to bore a hole in his head with his stare.

'I KNOW he's on the list' the man rumbled ominously, 'I put him there'

Chastised the guards backed away while their boss dealt with the situation.

'Douglas, perhaps you can escort those two young ladies who are listening at the door into this corridor so we can have this discussion in private' he ordered quietly.

'I wasn't gambling sir!' Reid said in a panicked voice, the instant the man looked at him.

The man held up a finger for silence as he patted Reid's back reassuringly.

He suavely turned to the young man's confused and angry friends, 'Hello I'm Robert Goldstein, President of operations here at The Venetian. I hope you are enjoying your stay with us so far'

'Well we were, until your gorillas grabbed my babycakes over here' the colourful blonde snorted.

'It's just a minor misunderstanding madame' the man said smoothly glancing at said gorillas as they shuffled their feet, 'perhaps I can comp the rest of your stay starting with one of our famous Gondola rides'

'Bob it's okay' Reid said quietly, 'these are my friends. There is nothing you cannot say infront of them'

Goldstein took in the determined and concerned faces that surrounded him and quickly agreed with the younger man's assessment.

'Alright' he said softly, gently turning the slim agent around to face him, 'are you alright? You are not in any trouble?'

Morgan, Garcia and Prentiss all inched closer at this curious exchange.

'No sir, not this time,' he said with a small grin.

The older man smiled back as he knew the same select collection of memories flashed through both their minds at that moment.

'And you are NOT giving your friends err...any advice…as to how to gamble in my casino?'

Reid pulled himself up stiffly as if he was offended but was trying to ignoring it, 'No, sir'

This answer pleased the older man as he patted the young man's non existent biceps companionably.

'Son, you know I can't let you sit down at the tables?' he asked next in a kindly but with deadly serious tone in his voice.

The boy frowned in misery, 'I know sir! Please don't throw my friends out; I'll stay in my suite for the entire weekend!!! PLEASE!!!'

Morgan and Emily looked at Garcia and she shrugged her shoulders. Her all knowing powers did not extend to this perplexing situation.

'Calm down, calm down' the man replied hastily as one of his guards caught his attention.

'Sir…the Bellagio, MGM and Luxor just called' he said hesitantly realising he was the proverbial messenger of bad news, 'they want to know why HE is still here?'

Reid went back to staring at the floor and his long hair blocked out the rest of the world as he crawled into some dark place in his mind.

Goldstein sighed, 'Just tell them that Dr. Reid is a guest at my hotel and I will personally take him to the airport when he is ready to leave'

'But?' the guard began to protest but scurried away as his boss frowned at him.

'Reid you can stay but I don't want you to leave the premises, alright?' the casino boss commanded quietly, 'Vegas has a long memory'

'Thank you sir' the young profiler said in relief smiling down at the shorter man infront of him, 'I won't be any trouble, I promise'

For a moment Goldstein looked at the long-limbed man infront of him, and except for the straggly hair he could barely recognize the fourteen year old waif whom he had rescued from a back room poker game that had turned deadly.

'Reid, why are you here?' the older man asked.

It was a question that he had wanted to ask as soon as face recognition software had picked out the boy's features, sending an instantaneous amber alert through every casino on the strip. The boy wasn't stupid. He knew someone would have pulled him off the floor eventually.

Reid smiled sadly as he looked around at the unfriendly metal walls lining the service corridor.

'This is my home'

**Anote: Eeep...I think this story ran away with itself!! Sorry for the length. This is my take on what happens when you have a teenage mathematical genius growing up in Las Vegas with limited parental supervision. If anyone likes it, I might expand this one out to a few chapters**


	9. It's blue

**Thank you for all your reviews of the last chapter. You gave me so many ideas that I think an actual Las Vegas story is in the works. Let me turn it over in my head for a bit so I can produce something really good. I never had supporters for my stories before and unlike Reid I will never say 'Why do I always have the weird fans?' Again, I say thank you.**

Chapter 9- It's blue

Mara looked up when her counter mate gently tapped the glass divider.

He was back.

For five days, the young man had been coming by after work just to stare at the glass cases with wide eyed alarm. Usually men came forward with a confident smile only to scuttle off when faced with the staggering diversity of products at the shop. This young man had been no exception. Mara and her staff could not catch them all especially on the busy weekends and Friday evenings but today was Monday and the flow of customers was light. However, even though she was calm and collected their would be customer was not. On previous evenings he had stood in the background, hand stapled to a cup of coffee, eagerly eavesdropping on other buyers. But now he was shifting from one leg to the other and in her mind she could see him wringing his hands in desperation. Mara was experienced enough to identify nervous last minute boyfriend buying syndrome from a mile away.

She decided it was time to take him out of his misery.

Catching his eye, she walked down to the far end of the counter away from the scattering of shoppers looking over the selections. His brown eyes followed her hopefully but even as she sat at the deserted workstation and smiled invitingly he made no move to come forward.

Oh dear.

After a few more moments Mara waved at him but turned her head away quickly so he would not see her laughing as he sneaked a quick peek over his shoulder. Finally deciding that yes, it was he she was waving at, the eager customer tripped over his sneakers as he galloped forward and almost strangled himself with his messenger bag as he searched through the contents.

'Hulo' he said with his head still in the bag, 'I'm not really sure what I want but I have been on the internet and I have all this '

Mara took the crumpled bits of paper he offered her and put them gently to one side. He had the most adorable smile.

'Why don't you tell me about your young lady?' she suggested instead.

He whipped his long hair behind his ears with elegant fingers.

'Oh she's not mine, well I did ask her out once but that didn't really, she is mine in a fashion if you look at from the point of view of…but all of that is not important' he switched topics in midsentence with ease, 'what IS important is that it's her birthday today and I don't have a gift.'

Through all of this Mara sat patiently with her fingers laced and placed neatly infront of her. Her young customer appeared to have an acute case of nervous last minute boyfriend buying syndrome. Luckily she had faced worse and all parties had come away happy.

'Perfume is a wonderful idea for a gift as a careful and correct selection speaks volumes as to your regard for her' Mara said reassuringly, 'The young lady will be thrilled'

She smiled as his grin of excitement lit up his whole face.

'Wow' he commented in wonder, 'I just wanted her to be happy on her big day but all what you just said sounds really cool too'

Mara whipped out her tools and testers preparing to delve in the wonderful mysteries of perfume selection.

'Shall we begin?' she asked him with a raised eyebrow and he nodded his head vigorously, eyes bright with curiosity.

'Do you have any idea what perfume she regularly uses?'

The boy's face fell and she patted his hand consolingly. Most men didn't but then again if they did she wouldn't have this job.

'Can you describe to me what it smells like?'

'Err…it smells really nice umm…kinda like …well you know really pretty'

'Perfumes are usually in six categories: fresh, fruity, floral, foody, oriental or woody'

He scrunched his nose he thought about the choices. He may have been nervous before but now as he searched his mind he appeared almost calm and meditative.

'You may be confused because she perhaps wears several perfumes in one day' she offered as the silence stretched out, 'can you tell me her favourite time of day?'

He nibbled his lip as he obviously didn't have the answer to that either. She could see the storm clouds gathering on his brow as if his failure to have the answers to these questions was a personal insult to his character.

'I know lots about her' he remarked quietly, 'just not what you are asking me'

Mara sprayed a few sample strips and laid them out to dry, 'Sometimes a perfume can be chosen by personality'

'Really!!?' he leaned forward eagerly now looking like a slightly mad professor in his brown cardigan vest and long sleeves.

The sales woman glanced at his outfit and while clean and obviously well cared for they lacked any sense of sophisticated style, 'does she like to stay at home, perhaps she has a garden?'

Her eyes popped as he proceeded to talk about the unknown woman's personality with elegance, comprehension and deep clarity. With a few quick questions she cut him off and directed him along the most informative path for her work and when the silence fell he looked down at the single bottle that remained.

'It's blue' he said disappointedly.

She smiled confidently as she waved the test strip in the air to evaporate the first layer to reveal the perfume's true fragrance. The young man frowned at her in disbelief as she held the sample out to him. Unsurely he bent over and inhaled lightly a few times.

'Fresh, cool, energetic commonly associated with the ocean' she explained quietly when he made no comment.

As she moved the strip to one side he grabbed her wrist in a surprisingly tight grip, refusing to be parted from the scent. She gasped slightly in shock but then relaxed as the boy closed his eyes muttering a single name under his breath.

It was customers like this that made it all worthwhile.


	10. The things people never say

'**Eeep! No reviews for Chapter 9, but why?' codename:penguin wrings her hands worriedly. This had put me in a dark mood. Let's up the rating to 'M' for this chapter. **

**No I'm kidding I am fine, today's installment was this dark to begin with.**

Chapter 10- The things people never say

It was like déjà vous when she finally opened the door except for one thing.

'Emily, where are your pants?!' he yelped raising his eyes to fix on some random point of her collarbone.

With glass in hand the female agent looked down and giggled at the sight of her bare legs.

'Ooops' she hiccupped, 'won't you come in?'

Reid hesitated at the threshold. Ever since the briefing this morning in Quantico, and in the plane ride across he had been watching her. Something about this case was bothering the brunette and instead of confiding in Hotch, he had stupidly decided to check on her himself. You would think a genius like him would learn from his past mistakes. The sound of someone unlocking a door little way down made him scurry inside to prevent anyone from seeing her in such a dreadfully comprising position.

Quickly he sped across the room and closed the blinds, switching on the small complimentary kettle in the room to make some coffee.

'Emily, what's wrong?' he squeaked nervously, 'are you crazy!? The case can break at any minute'

He glanced furtively at her seated on the bed infront the television dressed in her work blouse and precious little else. All of a sudden his eyes focused on the screen and he dashed forward to scoop up the remote.

'Oh my god, are you watching porn?!' he asked in disbelief clicking the channel off, 'please tell me you didn't charge this to the room?'

Her eyes cut to his red face and she snorted with laughter.

'There's never anything good on' she whined in a totally unPrentiss manner, 'so why don't you come here and keep me company?'

Reid rolled his eyes as she patted the mattress invitingly. She was going to be in so much trouble if Hotch ever got wind of this. He moved to her side and picked up her hair in one hand and tied it in a lopsided bun at the top of her head.

'Em' he began quietly taking her glass from her hand gently, 'I think you've had too much to drink'

She hiccupped again and with unfocused eyes she began walking her fingers suggestively across his chest. With a small smile he caught her agile fingers preparing to pull her up and shove her into a cold shower but with a powerful tug she pulled him down to her side.

The erotic smell of lavender combined with alcohol was the last thought he registered as she straddled his lap.

'Emily?'

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she quietly shushed him.

Disjointed phrases like 'consenting adults' and 'friends with benefits' crossed his mind before his brain completely flat lined when she kissed him. He pulled back in shock as he tasted the drink on her tongue and he frowned into her warm brown eyes. She might be drunk but there was no way she could miss the way his heart hammered in his chest and with a smile of triumphant she pushed him back unto the bed.

'No' he said firmly as he turned his head to avoid another kiss.

She had caught him by surprise and his own suppressed desires had taken control of his mind for a few unforgivable seconds. But now that he could see past his hormone induced stupor, he could clearly see the anger in her face. As she leaned back to sit on his stomach, his insides tensed in fear.

'Don't you like girls Spencer?' she asked nastily crossing her arms across her chest

Oh.

It was to be a verbal attack. He would have preferred if she had hit him.

'You're always stuck up under JJ' she remarked cattily, 'you should just give it up, she has a real man now!'

He knew she wasn't in her right mind but at the moment that was small comfort. He bit the inside of cheek to avoid a response and sure enough her anger flowed straight into depression.

'It's me, isn't it?' she moaned, 'I'm not pretty, that's why you don't like me?'

Thank God she would remember none of this in the morning!

'Emily I don't like you' he answered truthfully, 'I love you'

She smiled broadly then and her eyes filled with tears.

'And I know you love me too' he continued quietly, 'that's why you won't make do anything that I don't want to'

She frowned in a confused manner as all the do's and don'ts off his last statement was too much for her alcohol soaked brain to handle.

Gently he put his hands on her hips and tugged, 'This is NOT the right thing for us Emily. Please get off me'

Unfortunately it was not to be that easy as another giggling, playful fit took control of her.

She pointed her finger and stabbed him in the chest, 'You know Spencer, I never took you for a tease'

'Sorry?' he said automatically not understanding this description at all.

'That is not your gun poking me in my side' she remarked lewdly, wriggling around in a decidedly over friendly manner.

'Emily' he lectured stonily, 'just because you can control my body doesn't mean anything'

They were brave words because if he didn't make some move to get out of the hotel room she would soon have control of his mind again. Reid leaned to one side and peered around her shoulder.

'What are you looking at you pervert?' he said in exasperation 'give me a hand up Hotch'

As he expected, whatever part of her brain still functioned kicked into a massive overdrive as she rolled off him and landed on the floor in a tangle of uncoordinated limbs.

Immediately he vaulted over her and headed for the door.

'Go on you useless piece of shit!!' she screamed pelting him with a pair of discarded pantyhose, 'I don't need you, I don't need ANYBODY!!'

His hands were fumbling with the latch as the strong urge to throw up swept over him. He stopped when he heard her whispering her last words over and over. He knew he should just leave, find JJ or even Morgan and let them deal with this mess but her almost inaudible sobs tore at his heart.

'Be a man', he told himself sternly, 'this is why you came here in the first place'

With his jaw clenched he turned around to look at the pathetic crying bundle on the floor. As soon as she saw him looking she opened her arms begging him without words not to leave.

He shook his head, 'No, tell me what's wrong first'

'Don't leave me' she pleaded, 'I'll be good'

And as if to demonstrate these noble intentions she lurched to her feet and stumbled to the coffee nook.

Reid sprinted forward and was just in time to catch the kettle before the scalding hot water fell on her bare skin. Wild-eyed they both stared at the huge puddle of steaming water on the carpet and without even thinking they turned to each other as soon as the danger had past. Awkwardly he dragged her to a chair and said nothing as she crawled unto his lap and cried herself to sleep.

As he wrapped a blanket around them he leaned his head back and closed his eyes with a groan. He was definitely going to call the pope tomorrow and apply for sainthood.


	11. The things people should say

**Anote: Okay so I have this work thing for the next two weeks so everyone be good that includes you **_**the vampire act**_** ;) I also have something a little more personal to add about my health. Please go to my profile page if you are interested.**

**On with the story…**

**This can be read as stand alone but if you have a chance you should read Chapter 10 first.**

Chapter 11- The things people should say

Reid put down his coffee cup as Emily slumped into the booth. Smiling compassionately, he closed the blinds at the table and signaled the waitress to come forward.

'Where's everybody?' she asked miserably propping up her head with one hand.

Slowly, she eased off her shades with a pronounced wince and squinted at her colleague. Her breakfast companion reached over and placed two Aspirins on her plate before replying.

'They are out in the field' he said pouring her a glass of water 'and I told everyone you had a migraine'

Emily gratefully swallowed the two little tablets. Thankfully Reid didn't want to talk and went back to studying some crime photos and munching on his Fruit loops.

She peeked at him through the curtain of her dark hair. To say she wasn't completely freaked out when she woke up to find him in her bed with his arm draped over her stomach would be an understatement. However it had taken her only two seconds to realize that he was completely dressed and sleeping chivalrously untop the covers. She didn't have much more time after that to think as she had to immediately race to the toilet to throw up a kidney.

'Thanks' she mumbled.

A waitress approached their table and except for the fact that she was black, she would have admirably passed as Garcia's twin.

'What can I get you this morning, my dear?' she asked brightly.

Reid looked up just in time to catch the malevolent glare that Emily shot the woman.

'Dry toast will be all' he answered rescuing the waitress from an uncertain fate, 'and please keep the coffee coming'

The waitress winked at him in understanding and hurried off.

'Thanks' Emily muttered again, 'and thanks for taking care of me last night. I didn't do anything foolish did I?'

If the genius profiler hadn't been replacing his cup on the saucer at that exact moment she would have never seen his hands shake. Quickly she leaned over and grabbed his coffee, draining it in one swallow.

'Alright' she said bracing herself for the conversation, 'what happened?'

Her young friend said nothing and continued to look with unseeing eyes at the photos.

'Reid?'

A blush was beginning to creep up his neck as he realized she would not let this matter go.

'It's okay. You were a bit happy and tried to take off my shirt, but nothing happened' he reassured her quickly, eyes securely trained on the photo of one of the mutilated victims.

He blushed even harder when he heard her gasp out loud.

'I guess anything looks good after a few drinks' he remarked misinterpreting her response, 'but it's okay. You're fine, I'm fine, everyone's fine. No harm done'

He shoveled a few more spoonfuls of cereal in his mouth to avoid any further conversation.

Emily was aghast! How could she have hurt her friend like that?

'No harm done, my ass' she hissed at him.

The young doctor sighed and pushed his soggy breakfast to one side. He hadn't meant to say so much. The brunette held out a hand to him and he laced his fingers with hers, steeling himself for whatever trite platitude she was about to say.

'I'm sorry' she said simply, more relieved than she cared to admit that he had taken her outstretched hand in his without even hesitating.

He squeezed her palm forgivingly pleased that she wasn't trying to baby him like how the others might.

'If you really want to me to believe that you are sorry, then tell me what all that was about last night'

Immediately she withdrew her hand and leaned back to stare blankly at the false flowers on the table.

Reid's jaw dropped in shock.

'Emily, I LIED to Hotch for you!' he said in a furious whisper.

Irritably he twitched another photo over the first as she continued to sit in stony silence.

'Reid?'

'What?'

Emily leaned over and took the photo he has just discarded.

'She was my roommate in college'

The young profiler's eyes widened in surprise, 'Get out! The second victim?'

Their waitress had returned at that interesting moment with the food order. Emily took a few timid bites of her toast as Reid continued to stare at her.

'Oh god, I am so sorry Emily' he said consoling leaving his seat to sit next to her.

Hotch, Rossi or Morgan would never have said that. They would have wondered why she didn't excuse herself from the case or hadn't spoken up before. Maybe later they would have asked if she was alright.

'I thought I could handle it, I mean I haven't spoken to her in like five years' she confessed shredding her toast with agitated fingers.

Without even thinking, he looped a dangly arm about her shoulders.

'Em' he said in a commanding voice, 'don't stay here alone in the hotel. I'll leave the car running and you can sleep in the backseat'

She shook her head, her eyes beginning to tear up at his thoughtfulness.

He changed tact with the speed of light.

'Emily, I go out there and Morgan's going to take one look at my face and know something's wrong. Do you want to explain to the hotel manager why he kicked down your door?'

They both cracked wide grins as this was a running joke in the BAU. Emily knew he was right. They might not leave the field to check on her but it was almost a guarantee that she would be answering her cell phone at least five times that morning when she desperately needed more sleep. At least this way she would be close and they could see her. Usually she hated when the team hovered but today she would use their loving distracting presence to prevent her from thinking these morbid thoughts. She would use their strength to rebuild the walls needed to do this job.

With a last crunch of toast and a hasty spoonful of cereal the agents rose simultaneously.

'There's never anything good on the television anyway' she remarked throwing her napkin down on the table.

She frowned as Reid choked on his mouthful of fruit loops.


	12. When your friends are profilers

**I know I seem to write about Reid and Emily a lot but I am most comfortable with these two characters plus they have a rich back story. This chapter is not associated in any way with the last two as I am a dedicated Aaron/Emily shipper. This is for the vampire act who loves to torture Reid in her stories.**

Chapter 12- When your friends are profilers

The sound of crickets and other nocturnal insects warbled in a disturbing symphony of noise amidst the backdrop of the falling twilight.

'Reid, where are you?' Hotch called out into the overgrown wood.

He jumped in surprise when Reid waved his phone at him, the tiny screen light pinpointing his presence only five or so odd feet away. The senior agent navigated the fallen trunks and bushes carefully not wanting to fall into the same trap that Reid had. However he still managed to stumble over Reid's legs as the agent's dark clothes blended almost seamlessly into the tree trunk he was sitting against. It was times like this that he really noted the dramatic change in the young doctor's wardrobe over the last couple of months. Whatever happened to the white shirts that he use to wear?

The boy yelped in pain and quickly cradled the injured area in his hand.

'Sorry' Hotch apologized automatically going down on his knees to better assess the situation, 'What happened?'

Reid peered into the growing shadows behind the team leader, 'Where's Emily?'

By this time Aaron had slipped off Reid's sneaker and sock and was examining the distressed ankle. Jeez, even the socks were black!

'She's sitting in the car, arms crossed trying to glare a hole into the windscreen' he replied in his trademark deadpan voice, 'Did you two have a quarrel?'

Reid narrowed his eyes at him, 'I called for help and you send Emily'

Hotch could already feel the heat radiating off the swollen ankle but that was nothing compared to the glare that the boy was currently trying to scorch the side of his face with.

'Reid what's wrong with you?' he asked condescendingly, 'we both came to help. I was bringing the car as close to the path as possible and Emily came in here to collect you'

The genius profiler snorted at this reasonable statement and irritably crossed his arms over his thin chest.

'Reid?'

'She tried to pick me up, okay?' he whined, 'God, what was she thinking? Do you know how much I weigh?'

In fact they all knew how much he weighed and even Rossi tried to push an extra pudding cup towards their youngest when he thought no one was looking.

Hotch inhaled deeply sensing there were other factors in play besides an embarrassed male ego.

'Reid, she obviously assessed the situation and thought this was the best way to deal with it. Don't you trust her?'

The senior agent's eyes widened in surprise as the silence grew thick between them.

'Alright, I don't know what is going on between you two' Hotch began sternly, 'but we are in a middle of a case. I will separate you for the time being on the condition that one of you comes to me after and explain what happened'

Reid sighed and unfolded his arms, 'That's not necessary sir. We are fine'

Hotch took the relaxed posture as a good omen and rocked back on his heels, 'Why don't you trust Emily?'

Reid waved his thin hands wildly trying to find the right words.

'It's not that I …..it's just that….what I mean is….I don't think I have been able to fully trust her ever since Cyrus' he admitted finally, covering his face with his hands.

The senior agent's gut twisted viciously remembering the sound of flesh pounding against flesh as Emily was beaten by her captor.

'Reid you are taking that incident far too personally. She diverted Cyrus' attention and left you free to continue working' he tried to reason with the bent head of his distraught agent.

'No. What happened is she DECIDED to step in and put herself in danger to shield me' he hissed angrily glaring up into his boss's eyes, 'don't tell me if the situation was reversed you wouldn't feel the same as me'

Hotch sighed. It was obvious that Reid was still hurting over the situation that had occurred a few months ago. In his genius mind it was probably the ultimate proof that the team thought he was a feather weight in the field.

'I know it was her decision and I am not responsible for the consequences' he muttered quietly, 'but Hotch with my memory….'

The older man reached out to place a comforting hand on the bony shoulder as Reid's voice cracked under the strain of agonizing emotion.

'Her bruises faded but I will always, ALWAYS see them in my mind. I don't think I could have lived with myself if something had happened to her.'

The sat in tense silence as the young doctor struggled to pull himself together.

'Why did she do it, Hotch?!' he burst out agitatedly, 'We could have bluffed it out together but no she had to be Wonder Woman! For the love of God I am not worth…'

Hotch glanced over as the agent had suddenly cut off his last comment in midsentence. Reid peeped at him warily from the corner of his eye as if he felt a lecture was forthcoming. However, the senior agent maintained his silence not wanting to switch the focus of the discussion. He would deal with that little remark at a later date preferably when Morgan was around.

'I don't want her to get hurt again and I don't trust that she can make that decision anymore. Look at what happened just now. She could have injured her back carrying me' the young doctor concluded bitterly.

The night was rapidly falling now and they would need search lights to get out of the wooded area if they stayed any longer. Wordlessly he opened his arms and Reid slid into his embrace without even blinking. The duo carefully stepped around the tangled vegetation and by using baby steps; they safely made it to the car.

Awkwardly, Reid buckled his seatbelt as the pain from his ankle was beginning to make him light headed. He stole a quick look across at Emily who was also seated in the backseat. Hotch's description of her current frame of mind didn't quite do justice to her stony countenance, in his opinion.

Great.

Now what?

Hotch was staring at him through the rearview mirror like an anxious father prodding his clumsy oaf of a son to talk to his date. Reid knew this was his fault. Why hadn't he dealt with this as soon as the nightmares had started? What should he say now to the upset woman at his side?

'_Hey Emily, I had this weird dream last night where Cyrus ran over your dead body with his truck. Let's grab some lunch and I will tell you all about it'_ was not exactly the kind of thing you blurted out in civilized conversation.

As the Senior Agent pointed the SUV in the direction of the nearest hospital Reid turned over various other opening statements in his mind but looked up when he felt Emily looking at him.

He nodded silently to her unspoken, 'we are going to talk later because I know something weird is going on in that big brain of yours and we will thrash it out, or else I will sic Morgan on you' stare. The young agent smiled happily as she hooked an arm around him to steady his leg as Hotch took the corner.

Sometimes it really was great having profilers as friends.

**Did you miss me? Please review or just write me a note and let me know how you are going. Hi to Mombailey for checking up on me.**


	13. Textbook denial

**I think **_**the vampire act, **_**you have infected me with angst this weekend.**

Chapter 13- Textbook denial

'Hello Agent Jareau speaking'

Hotch leaned over and reduced the car volume as Reid looked over from the back seat. They had just finished a particularly disturbing case with a child molester and he hoped that another assignment had not come in. Derek, always deeply affected in these instances, was taking a well deserved nap next to him, while Hotch volunteered to drive.

'Yes Mrs. Morgan' the blonde smiled in response.

Of course he twitched an eye open at the sound of his mother's name, automatically checking his Blackberry with a quick glance. Yes it was on and no he had no messages of any kind.

'Actually ma'am, he's right here' JJ replied in some confusion and swiveled in her seat to hand over the phone.

The dark profiler leaned over and was understandably surprised when she passed the phone to Reid.

'Hello' the young agent greeted the caller, shrugging his shoulders in confusion at everyone's inquiring glance.

Morgan's eyes narrowed hoping to glean something from Reid's facial expression. What on earth was his mother up to? Dear God, had he missed a birthday or anniversary!

He relaxed marginally as Reid laughed into the mouthpiece.

'No ma'am, thanks for asking' he responded brightly.

Then followed a curious length of time when the young genius listened without speaking.

Derek agitatedly began tapping his heel against the floor board as the colour drained from his friend's face. Irritably he made a signal for Reid to give him the phone or at least to put her on speaker phone and was flabbergasted when the boy turned his back to him and looked out the window.

'I'll talk to him' the young doctor finally said, 'I promise'

And with that he snapped the phone shut and let if fall nervelessly from his fingers.

By now the concerned profiler was almost close to a full panic attack but before he could leap on his best friend and throttle the breath out of his skinny body a calm, reasonable voice intervened.

'Reid?' JJ asked looking in concern as the man stared fixedly through the window, 'is everything alright?'

The young agent smiled faintly and handed her back her phone.

'Morgan, was it really necessary to tell your mother that I was a drug addict?'

Over JJ's gasp, Hotch slapped the turning signal on, immediately veering off the road to park on the shoulder.

As the SUV screeched to a stop, Derek was sure everyone in the vehicle could hear his heart thundering in his chest. It took him a full minute to regain control of his voice.

'Reid?' he said feebly, 'I am so sorry'

The boy said nothing as he intently studied the vegetation outside the window as if his life depended on it. He reached out and held on to Derek's knee as the man rambled on trying to explain this unusual breach in trust.

'Morgan?' he interrupted the distraught agent, 'we're friends right?'

'Of course we are friends!' the man replied with every ounce of conviction he could muster, his voice cracking in disbelief that Reid had any doubts.

JJ slipped out the vehicle as the young doctor pondered this answer. He could hear her muted voice as she tried to head off Emily and Dave who had parked into the space behind them.

'Well if we ARE friends, is there ANYTHING you want to tell me?' he inquired looking at the man for the first time since that eye opening phone call.

Morgan's inside twisted as he took in the look of pleading on the boy's face. He raised his hands in a placating gesture, glancing over at Hotch for backup. From the confused look on the senior profiler's face he could tell that the lead agent was just as in the dark as he was.

'I don't have anything to tell you kid' he remarked softly, 'Do you have something to tell me?'

Even though they were not sitting close to each other, there was no way he could miss the sudden raise of goose bumps on the boy's outstretched arm.

'Morgan, please' the younger man begged squeezing the knee even harder, 'I am your friend'

Hotch looked at one face to the other as the silence stretched between the two men.

'Reid, you need to elaborate' he interrupted quietly, 'Morgan has no idea what you are talking about'

The boy shook his head as if trying to collect his thoughts, 'I just was wondering if he wanted to tell us anything before I pick up his overnight bag and search through it'

Hotch's eyes cut to the face of his second in command and his hands dug into the headrest in fear at the man's response.

'What did my mother say to you?' Morgan deflected, 'it's not what you think Reid, you are blowing this way out of proportion'

It was texbook denial.

'Christ' Hotch mumbled popping the trunk and hustling out of the SUV for the bag.

With ice cold fingers he opened the back seat door and handed the case to Reid. For a moment their eyes collided. A year ago he would have pulled Reid out the car and dealt with the situation himself but today he closed the door sealing the two inside. Regrettably, their youngest was more than capable of handling this scenario.

Without preamble, the young agent unzipped the bag and upending the contents in the seat space between them.

Throughout this process the dark profiler was silent as he studied his little brother's face bracing himself for the explosion that was sure to come.

Almost frantically the young agent pawed through his friend's possessions, knocking over the bottle of deodorant as he searched through the shaving kit until he found the small vial of pills. Reid held up the label to his face as his eyes feverishly devoured the information. With a twist of his slim wrist he opened the container and pitched the contents through the open door, barely missing Emily this time with his aim.

The door clicked darkly as Reid closed it with an angry tug.

More tense silence fell between them as the young man blindly began to repack the extra pairs of socks and rolled up underwear into their proper spaces.

Morgan felt he should say something but damned if he knew what that was.

'Reid, those were prescription sleeping pills' he began hesitantly, 'I need them'

The boy jammed a CD into the shaving kit before stuffing it into the slipper compartment.

'People don't need sleeping pills' he responded sharply as he scooped up a shirt, 'they want them'

Morgan closed his eyes in misery. His mother had completely freaked out when she had found out about this and had been just as unreasonable as Reid. At least in this case his fellow agent had a terrible reason for his present state of torment.

'Do you know how those chemicals even work?' the genius hissed at him.

Derek warily absorbed the slightly manic look in the other man's eyes and wisely said nothing.

'No, you don't!' the boy answered his own question, slapping him hard on the chest in frustration.

'How long have you been taking them?' was his next query.

'Do you know, every time that you take these you risk never having a normal night of sleep again in your life?'

'WHY didn't you call me?' he yelled hysterically smacking him again as if forgetting that he already had done so not a few seconds before.

With each question posed the boy moved closer and closer until he was almost hovering over his stoically silent team member.

'How could you be so STUPID!?' he screamed, hitting him repeatedly now.

With the ease of a former quarter back Morgan grabbed the thin arms and tucked the trembling body close to his chest. Instinctively he rocked the man back and forth, trying to calm him. As Reid struggled to breathe, Derek rested his forehead against the soft brown hair of the slightly built man.

Until now Morgan never realized how inadequate the words, I am sorry, really were.


	14. The intervention

** Anote: When I read this chapter again I realized that Spencer appears to be out of character in that he is very confident. I do think that Reid is skittish with some human interaction especially when it comes to his hormones but I think that is true of most people (well maybe not Morgan****) . Other than that I think Spencer is extremely well read and as such would not be as squeamish/ intimidated about the following topic as some people are. **

**Rated M for mature themes.**

Chapter 14- The intervention

'Spencer?'

SSA Spencer Reid resisted the urge to bang his head on the top of his trusty VW beetle.

He really couldn't deal with this today.

But such was life as he wedged the huge stack of reference materials between his upper chest and the car door so that he could reach into his coat pocket for his keys.

'Hi Walker' the young agent replied with more calmness that he thought capable considering that the man had finally managed to corner him in the practically deserted FBI car park.

The other agent stepped forward and helpfully opened the car door so the young doctor could carefully deposit his precious books into the back seat.

'Are you going to read all of these?' the older man asked with a bemused grin.

Reid straightened up and tucked his hair behind his ears in a habitual gesture, 'that's the plan'

The genius profiler impatiently looked over at the impeccably dressed man who was nervously playing with his tie as he stared off into the distance. Normally Spencer was the embodiment of sensitivity in such matters but all his compassion for the man's plight had evaporated when he had found Perkins crouched behind one of the office copying machines. Reid had to twist his body into the small space so that he could hand over his handkerchief to the scared and bleeding clerk.

As if finally making up his mind Walker straightened to his full height, 'Well how about we grab some food or a drink? It looks like you are going to need it! There's a new jazz bar on 27th that I have been meaning to check out'

The guys at the Bureau were a good sort and Reid never had any trouble refusing these invitations. Most everyone he had turned down still managed to keep up some general 'How are you going? I am great!', type conversations. The young doctor would be lying if deep down, he wasn't flattered that he was propositioned so frequently because he didn't think that he was that interesting at all. And he had been asked to not only bars but nice places too. On one or two occasions he had been sorely tempted to say yes to the offers of premier museum and theatre tickets. But as young and inexperienced as he was in all matters romantic, he felt that it was the lowest of the low to lead on someone that you had no interest in.

Even though he himself wasn't interested, such information had come in handy as Reid was able to discreetly suggest other like minded persons for his admirers. It made him happy to play matchmaker especially when he read the little thank you notes that found their way to his desk. It was hard enough being gay far less for being gay in a testosterone riddled occupation like law enforcement. The absolute worst had been Andrew down at the Bureau garages. Reid, by any standard, had long arms but not even he was able to encircle Andrew's muscular shoulders as he patted the distraught suitor's back awkwardly. It was the only time that Reid had relaxed his rules as he accepted the gift of hand knitted socks that had already been mismatched for his enjoyment.

In an attempt to stall for time before answering Walker's question, the young doctor reached through the window to start the car. As he had come to expect, his old faithful Betsy turned over with a throaty roar, quickly settling down to the contented purr that only came from the very best or in this case well maintained engines. No matter what Reid would say to dissuade the mechanic, Andrew always made the time to give the ancient car a once over every time the slim agent drove to work.

Time had run out as Walker closed the gap between them, pressing the boy for an answer. Reid would have preferred to have had this conversation somewhere less private as he knew of Agent Walker's unsavory reputation. Unfortunately the older man was one of the conflicted ones as evidenced by the gold wedding band that glinted in the overhead lights. Such sexual inconsistencies had made the man's temper desperate and out of control.

'Thanks, but I'll be fine' Reid responded brightly hoping the agent would take the hint but he didn't really hold out any hope.

It was no surprise that Walker flushed darkly with rage at this response.

The young agent was extraordinarily happy that his gun was still against his hip as he wondered then if this was the expression Perkins saw seconds before Walker slammed him into the photocopying machine. Spencer wasn't prepared to wave a gun at another agent just yet, but he felt a whole less vulnerable with the firearm in easy reach.

The office attendant hadn't been so lucky.

In that instance Reid had done his best to calm the thoroughly scared clerk while surreptitiously texting on his cell phone for assistance. All the injured man wanted to do was wait for the building to empty for the day so he could slip away and never come back. Perkins had almost wet himself when Hotch peered around the paper loading tray. Working together the two profilers were able to extricate the battered victim from his hidey hole. However he could not be persuaded to reveal the name of his attacker. The BAU team members were not particularly surprised at the man's refusal. There were deep psychological reasons why this type of abuse was barely reported.

Having the support of the senior agent appeared to have given the clerk an extra jolt of courage and he reassured his two rescuers that he would not allow anyone to chase him away from his place of work. A bright blush had suffused Perkin's face as Hotch squeezed his shoulder supportively and Reid had to turn away his head to hide his grin. Everyone in the Bureau thought that the moody profiler was such a hardass but when the chips were down you could count on Hotch to have your back. The lead profiler had looked over at him then, sending a clear but silent message to discover who this disgusting excuse for a man was and report back to him.

It had only taken a day for Reid to narrow down his suspect list as after all he WAS one of the best profilers in the world. However he didn't realize he had been openly staring until Walker waved jauntily at him. In his defense the young doctor had been a bit stunned that not only was the agent cheating on his wife, he was also physically abusing his boyfriend.

In the week that followed Reid suffered through Walker's attempt at conversation, while on the side he tried to convince Perkins to take the first step and regain control by reporting the abusive man through official channels. Walker's attention soon escalated to little nudges in the cafeteria line and unsettling brushes in the not so narrow corridors. Reid didn't really mind. Better him than the already distressed copy clerk.

But now in the quickly darkening car park Reid wondered if he had let the situation drag on too long as his attempt to shield Perkins now looked to have backfired. The slim profiler took a step away from the agent who radiated blazing anger and overwhelming embarrassment in equal measure. A sudden flash of colour behind Walker caught Reid's attention and the tension whooshed out of his thin body. Thank god it wasn't Morgan though as the dark profiler would have taken one look at the situation and most assuredly jump the other agent. They would have needed to use the Jaws of Life to pry Derek off.

'I am sorry you are so upset' Reid began in a loud carrying voice, 'but I don't want to go'

Walker's hand snapped out and held on to the genius' forearms in a cruel grip that promised nothing but violence.

'Why?' the older man hissed nastily.

As the young doctor swallowed nervously, he mentally willed his back up to go get help. The man was actually grinning at him as if enjoying his fear!

In an unexpected rush of movement he shoved Reid against the car and the young man clipped his head on the edge of the open car door. With a moan he slid bonelessly down the chassis and unto the cold concrete ground.

However, Walker's satisfied triumphant was short lived as Garcia's handbag collided with his head with all the precision of a heat seeking missile. Needless to say, the man went down like a house of cards.

Reid touched his head as he felt a hot wetness trickle down his cheek and looked at his fingers in fright. But the sight of the blood did something terrible to the gentle computer technician as she quickly collected her purse, and began to beat the man repeatedly.

'No means no' she yelled, punctuating each word with a solid thwack of her large canvas bag.

Walker rolled around on the floor trying to protect his head as the irate female rained expertly timed blows unto his arms and legs.

'CALL HER OFF!!!!' he screamed, a request which Reid of course ignored.

As the young profiler made himself more comfortable in the driver's seat he shushed the little voice in his head that warned him that he should do something.

All in all, he was genuinely disappointed when Rossi and Hotch stepped out of a nearby elevator.


	15. Something to live for

**Great Scott! A million people have suddenly favourited this story overnight. Thank you so much! What can I say? You obviously all have great taste (wink) **

**This chapter is for **_**the vampire in the act**_**. I know you wanted something else but I hope this story will suffice. **

Chapter 15- Something to live for

It was the sound of the piano that made him race back around the corner.

While the middle aged, slightly overweight musician was not in the same range of talent as Ethan, he was enthusiastic and friendly and had no problem playing for his audience of one. Reid sat in the hotel lounge room tapping his foot to the familiar chords as he propped up his head in one of his hands. He swirled the glass of brandy he had been nursing for well over half and hour as he lost touch with reality in its deep rich colour and warm velvety taste.

The team had hit a dead end in the ongoing case and they had come back to the hotel to get some rest. Hopefully in a few hours the facts would have arranged themselves into a different pattern which would then reveal the identity of their latest psychopath. But for now Reid had closed his case file and stuffed into his messenger bag. Not that it really helped. Sometimes, no matter what you did, you couldn't quite drown out the screams and whispers that emanated from those sickening crime photos.

Suddenly a waiter approached bearing a tray. Gracefully he laid down an elegant napkin embossed with the hotel's logo and arranged another glass of brandy on the sideboard.

'Oh, thanks Tim' the young profiler replied reading the nametag, 'but I should only have one'

The waiter smiled and pointed discreetly at the tiny bar behind his client, 'Compliments of the lady in the suit'

Naturally Reid's head whipped around to see who he was referring to. As if suddenly realizing that he was ogling some unknown female he snapped his head back and slouched down on the love seat, tomato red in embarrassment.

Tim gave him a furtive thumbs up and went back to his work station.

In the meantime, the young doctor eyed the glass in horror as if the hotel staff had just delivered a severed hand to his table. What should he do? Oh god, he couldn't think! His mind was as blank as a blackboard.

A sweat popped up on his forehead as he continued to silently freak out in the cozy little foyer.

Fumbling in his pants pocket he reached in for his cell phone and scrolled to the texting features.

**MORGAN!!!**

It only took a few seconds but the dark profiler's reply was almost instantaneous.

_Talk to me kid._

**Thank god. This woman bought me a drink. What to do?**

Reid sneaked a quick glance to see if the attractive red head was watching him. Eeeeep! She still was!

_Where are you? _

**I am in the hotel lounge.**

_Alright, take a look at her now._

**Yes?**

_Is she a troll?_

**WHAT!!!! No she is not a troll!**

'_Reid pick up the drink and go talk to her'_

The young doctor looked at the dangerous glass object next to him and crunched on some ice nervously.

**I really don't want to. **

_?_

Reid knew his friend long enough to know that the man was probably rolling his eyes right at that moment.

**I am sorry to have bothered u. Get some rest.**

_REID!! You hang up this phone and I am going to find your skinny ass and kill u!_

**Yeah…I am SO scared.**

_LOL! Fine you don't want to. Nothing wrong with that, although I think you should talk to her._

**So do I send the drink back?**

_No. Just catch her eye and nod thank u._

**Okay. Hold on.**

**She looks sad. Should I buy her a drink too?**

_Nope. That would be what we call a mixed message Reid._

**?**

_Don't buy her anything._

**I don't want to be rude.**

Reid choked on a large ice cube as Derek flopped down on the seat beside him.

'Her buying you a drink is just an opening gambit. She'll be fine' he responded twisting his neck cautiously trying to catch a glimpse of the mystery female.

'The red head in the white pants suit' the genius supplied helpfully.

Derek took a peek and whistled low under his breath.

'Nice' he commented softly, 'a little on the skinny side though'

'Yeah, you prefer big women' the boy muttered.

'Excuse me?'

'What? I didn't say anything' the young man lied draining his glass to avoid further questions.

Morgan intently studied his young friend at his side.

He had been lying down with a pillow on his face when the first text had come in and shot straight off the bed when he realized that his little brother was in the bar. It wasn't that Reid had a drinking problem but Hotch had dragged him to one side about a week ago to reveal some concerns he had about their youngest and in his mind the two events just merged into one. They had all observed the change in Reid's behaviour ever since the whole Cyrus fiasco. The young doctor wouldn't let Emily out of his sight when they were in the field and insisted on bringing all her meals and drinks to her table. The problem with this was that he alternated between this gentlemanly behaviour by snapping at her at the most inappropriate moments. Things were better now after Emily had tapped him in the head a few times and played some marathon chess games with him. But the haunted look still remained as he stared at her almost every chance he could.

'So, are you alright?' the man asked quietly.

Reid picked up the next glass before replying.

'Why do you ask?'

Morgan waved vaguely in the direction of the woman at the bar, 'you know you are never going to get a date if you don't ask someone'

While he waited for an answer he adjusted his back to get more comfortable and smiled when the boy slid closer to his side. Reid's innocence was always so refreshing.

'Maybe I don't want to date?' the young man said in surprise as if suddenly realizing this fact just at that moment.

He looked over trustingly at his seat mate to hear his opinion.

The dark profiler's fingers wondered over the face of his cell phone as he stalled for time. He knew that Hotch wanted to be here for any discussions but he couldn't think of a way of getting him here without breaking the mood that Spencer was in.

'Why do you think that is?' he said casually, hoping that the young man would continue.

Reid bit his lip and waved his glass at him.

'Morgan look at us! Do you really think we are date worthy material?' he sneered bitterly, 'how could I ever drag a woman down into this hell that we live in'

'Well speak for yourself, I think I am date worthy material' the dark profiler responded, wagging his dark eyebrows playfully.

Reid shook his head frowning at the other man's levity, 'you don't know it but you actually agree with me because that's why you don't ask Garcia out'

Morgan's insides turned to ice and he shoved the boy away from him.

'I did ask her out and she said no!' he hissed at the agent.

Reid held out his glass and after a moment Derek accepted the drink.

'Sorry' the young doctor apologized.

The two of them studied the floor as they passed the glass companionably between them.

'It's just that I saw what happened with Hotch and Haley and you know…' the boy remarked sadly as the events of that horrendous time flashed across his mind.

Morgan leaned back with a sigh saying nothing.

'Maybe that life isn't for us and we should be grateful for what we do have' Reid added trying to lighten the mood. He hadn't meant to poke a finger at what was obviously a sore spot for his friend.

'Like what?' the man inquired bleakly.

The young boy swiveled in his seat to face him, 'well we both have jobs that interest us'

Morgan looked over at the man's hopeful face as the genius profiler waited for him to add something.

'We have our health' he said and Reid understandably frowned at this lame attempt.

'And I think we are doing something good in the world. I mean that is something worth living for don't you think?'

'Something worth living for?' Derek growled menacingly pinning him with a hard stare, 'What the HELL does that mean!!!?'

Just then a smattering of applause circulated around the room as the piano player plucked out the Pina Colada song on his instrument.

'It doesn't mean anything Morgan' he replied cautiously taken aback by the way the agent was in his face all of a sudden, 'I just think our job allows us to make a difference to those that are left behind'

An uncomfortable silence grew between them.

'Don't you think so?' the young doctor asked fretfully as his drinking companion stared moodily into space.

'I don't know about everybody else, but I know you make a difference in mine' he answered quietly.

A huge grin spread over Reid's angular face and Morgan laughed as the boy enthusiastically threw his bony arms around his neck and hugged him.

**Anote take 2: Please show your appreciation for my efforts by depositing one review in the cookie jar :)**


	16. Don't run

Chapter 16- Don't run

Reid slowly placed his elbows on the table and nervously laced his fingers together as he stared at the institutional beige wall. The room was as quiet as a tomb but it wasn't restful and neither was it peaceful as the bright overhead lights silently pounded an unbearable tattoo in his brain.

Over and over the words, 'Oh god, why did I run?' repeated themselves in a stomach churning loop.

Reid let his head fall forward onto the scarred metal table extending his arms out infront of him almost like in prayer with some faceless deity. The academic part of his mind was still active enough to be making observations about this peculiar situation that he was in but it was being quickly drowned out by fear. It was damn unsettling, being on the other side of the fence.

Why hadn't somebody come to get him as yet? Had this been the last straw for Hotch? Had the ex prosecutor decided that perhaps a night in jail was the best way to handle this disagreeable situation?

As the minutes ticked by he could only conclude perhaps he should have asked for Rossi. The man might have understood. He wasn't there when he struggled with his addiction. He wouldn't have automatically lump that incident together with this because Reid was pretty sure that was exactly what the BAU team leader was doing. He and Morgan were probably on the other side of the one way glass right now, staring at him comparing notes. But old habits died hard, and instinctively the young doctor had asked that his superior be contacted. When in trouble he usually called Morgan but when your life was hanging by a thread, everyone hit the speed dial for Hotch.

Just then the door opened and the man he longed to see entered with a sheet of paper. The young doctor leaned back quickly, hiding his trembling fingers in his lap.

'Are you alright?' Hotch asked in concern noting the boy's drawn and haggard features, 'did they treat you okay?'

The genius profiler nodded quickly, more relieved than he cared to admit that Hotch was speaking to him so kindly.

'I am so glad that you're here' he whispered, tears pricking at the back of his eyeballs.

The lead agent glanced down at the paper in his hands and scribbled a few notes, 'I would have been here sooner but the shopkeeper took a swing at Morgan'

'What!!!' Reid yelped, 'Why? Is Morgan okay?'

Hotch gathered his papers together and irritably tapped the desk with it, 'don't waste any thought on Morgan, he deliberately provoked the man'

Reid let out a weak smile at the thought of Morgan getting into a tussle on his behalf.

'So what happened?' Hotch asked leaning forward to give his young colleague his undivided attention.

The agent bit his lip as he shuffled miserably in the hard interrogation room chair wondering if he dared to not answer the man's question. The doctor was so grateful the man had come that he could have reached over and kissed him.

'Can we go home?' the boy asked tentatively.

Hotch raised a surprised eyebrow at the man's hesitancy, 'of course we can'

He echoed these words by standing to his full height. Shakily, Reid also got to his feet and followed the man down the dark corridors leading to the front desk of the police station. As he sank into the SUV's plush seats he took a moment to luxuriate in the lemon scented ambience of the car's interior, feeling almost normal for the first time since the beat cop had slapped the handcuffs on his slim wrists.

Hotch silently started the car and allowed it idle as he angled the heating vents towards the man next to him. Reid looked pathetic, hunched over in the passenger seat clutching his jacket, belt, shoelaces and watch against his chest.

'I wasn't stealing' Reid finally answered the question, absentmindedly strapping back on his watch.

Hotch was relieved that the tremor had vanished from the man's voice but he still frowned heavily.

'Reid that's an odd response' the lead agent commented, 'I think I know you well enough to know that'

Reid smile got a little brighter which caused the man to frown even more darkly.

'What happened?' he repeated.

The boy waved his thin arms in the air gathering his thoughts. Finally he let them fall quietly into his lap.

'I was distracted' he answered, 'I thought I had paid for the Tylenol but I hadn't'

The young profiler knew that was not the response Hotch was looking for. What the brooding profiler really wanted to know why was he had run.

'I don't know why I ran' he added quietly, heading the man off before Hotch asked him a more direct question.

Of course the boy knew why he had run. He was caught with unpaid medication in his fists but did Reid really think that the team would have automatically jumped to the wrong conclusion? Did the recovering addict have so little faith in them all?

Hotch looked over the steering wheel with unseeing eyes. They had been too late to save the victim in their last case but the dreadful scene that had awaited them had affected their youngest most of all, as the usually stoic profiler had promptly collapsed and emptied his stomach into some nearby bushes. Reid had then resorted to imitating a prickly cactus as he snapped and bristled at anyone who dared approach him on the plane ride back. A behaviour eerily simliar to what was exhibited a few months ago.

Hotch knew as team leader, there was probably a million things he should say right now.

'How's your head?'

Reid winced as he rubbed his temple, gratefully accepting the change in conversation, 'the headache's still there I am afraid'

'Why, didn't the Panadol work?' the other queried inaccurately, while starting the car.

The boy shrugged on his jacket and focused on the buttons as he thought about his answer.

'Tylenol' he corrected automatically, 'and I thought perhaps, in the whole scheme of things it was best if I refrain'

Reid looked up at the silence and awkwardly bumped fists with his rigidly formal boss, wondering in some amusement where on earth the older man had picked up the street gesture.

**ANote: I suppose this might not make sense unless you saw Amplification. Remember that Reid would have rathered died in agonosing pain rather than take the pain drugs and risk becoming addicted again. **


	17. Professional detachment

Chapter 17- Professional detachment

SSA Spencer Reid paced the dried up bit of grass fretfully, as his mind raced with nauseating speed. What was wrong with him? He needed to focus. The team needed him, the victims needed him. But try as he might his attempts of analysis kept breaking up like the black on white fuzz of an old television set. With a resigned sigh he leaned against a tree and gave full reign to an old fear that had always plagued him ever since he became aware of the concept of psychopaths. The young doctor had been captivated by the classification and the various types but the more he read about them and their back story, the fascination had turned to fear. Gideon had been his touchstone in those tumultuous months and no matter how upsetting the circumstances of his departure had been, the genius would always be grateful for his direction and guidance at that pivotal time of his young life.

As the midday beat down on the car park trying to incinerate everything that moved with its fearsome heat, the boy bent his head wishing his old mentor was there to give him a reassuring smile or squeeze on the shoulder. A dry, hot breeze rolled over him and some pretty yellow flowers bent their stems to allow its passage. Reid raised his sneakered foot and crushed the cheerful blossoms into the dust before bending his head again to stare at the brown grass under his feet. If he wasn't in the middle of a case he would have let his phone ring out, while he wallowed in self pity.

'Reid' is all that he offered to his caller.

A familiar perky voice filled his ear.

'Hello my angel' the computer technician greeted him gaily; 'I haven't heard your melodious baritone today. I hope you haven't forgotten my existence'

'That would be impossible' he reassured her dispiritedly.

He could hear her frown on the line and he imagined her twirling a brightly coloured pencil in her dark office as she opened her mouth to speak.

'What's wrong with my honey bear today?' she inquired in concern, 'you sound grumpy'

With a quiet grimace he pushed his hair back with his free hand.

'I'm fine' he lied, 'just thinking'

'People who are fine, don't go around stomping on flowers' she countered almost immediately.

The genius quickly held the phone away from his ear and stared at it in shock. Slowly he looked around fearfully, scanning the area for her presence. The dramatic young woman always declared her omniscience, but really!

The source of her information waved at him from where he was standing behind one of the team SUVs.

Reid pressed his lips into a thin line of annoyance as he raised his arm, slowly extending his finger to give the hand gesture appropriate to the situation. With that he ducked behind the tree to hide from further scrutiny.

'Whatever Morgan's been telling you is a pack of lies' he snapped uncharacteristically at his concerned caller.

'So it's not true that three railway daises just met their untimely demise compliments of your foot?' she queried sweetly, ignoring his bad mood with the easy practice of a beloved older sister.

He paused, struggling to think of something to say.

'Talk to me kid' she begged, imitating the dark profiler's signature phrase.

Reid sighed nosily this time and the sound whooshed over their connection.

'Garcia most times I think it's great that I can stomach the things I see and press on' the young man confessed quietly, 'but sometimes I have to wonder at how ….cold I am'

'Qué?' she asked, showcasing her multilingual talents.

'That mother is facing the worse day of her life and I am there going on and on about how rare that type of Unsub is' he admitted with a pang of regret, 'I would still be at it if Morgan hadn't kicked me in the shin'

'Baby, it's just professional detachment' she counseled, 'you need it for this job'

'Yeah' he agreed half heartedly, 'you know psychopaths show no sign of remorse too'

The computer technician nibbled her lip and was glad that Reid wasn't there to see her guilty face. It was only a few months ago that she and JJ had cornered Emily in the ladies bathroom. The brunette cowered next to the tampon dispenser as the two non profilers in the team expressed their concerns about the latest Unsub. The perp's resemblance to their youngest team mate had scared them and they wanted to know what she thought. Emily had lashed out at her friends and made them promise right then and there that they would never repeat those concerns in front of the team mate in question.

'Detachment and no remorse are not the same' she argued, 'Reid you passed the Bureau psych exam, you are not one of them'

'Huh? Yeah…of course I passed. What a thing to say?' he rambled on in some agitation.

Without even thinking the technician's fingers moved over her keyboard accessing the team's personnel files. Her eyes widened at she read Reid's evaluation.

'Can you imagine that though' the genius pondered contemplatively over the line, 'if I was an Unsub and you guys had to catch me?'

She swallowed painfully not appreciating his levity in the matter.

'We would come for you' she replied with hesitation.

'You really think you could catch me?' he added mischievously, for once not picking up on the shift on her mood.

'No matter what you do' she promised, 'no matter how far you are, we'll come for you'

'Garcia?' he asked in that cute confused voice that always could make her smile.

She quickly swiped the tear that trickled down her cheek, 'tell me you know that'

Reid frowned as he finally detected the tremble in her voice. Just then there was a commotion from inside the building.

'Garcia!' he shouted.

'Go my love and be safe' she said quickly.

'Always' and with that he broke the connection leaving the woman to listen to the dial tone with a heavy heart.

**Anote: Hello my lovely readers. Just wanted to let you know that I will not be posting as frequently to this story, as I am now working on the Vegas angle from Chapter 8. I have already posted the first chapter, so be sure to take a glance when you get a spare moment. The name of the new story is, 'What happens in Vegas' **


	18. Be my valentine

Chapter 18- Be my valentine

So intently was the young man rehearsing his opening lines that he didn't notice he had lost sight of his quarry. He stopped and foolishly looked up and down the street not realizing the woman was behind him until she made her presence known by pressing her gun to the base of his neck.

'You SO picked the wrong girl tonight' she snarled menacingly.

'Hi Emily' he said cheerfully.

The female profiler lowered her gun in shock as the man turned to face her.

'Reid?' she queried unnecessarily, as her ears had already processed the fact that it was indeed her colleague that had been walking behind her for the last couple of minutes.

'Reid, you maniac!' she scolded affectionately, 'Why are you following me?'

This was it.

The young doctor shifted nervously from one foot to the next as his mind raced at warped speed.

'Here' he squeaked pushing a clumsily wrapped present towards her.

Emily smiled for the first time that night as she took the gift. How nice of him to remember her when he already had a date for Valentine's Day.

Earlier that evening, she had heard JJ's loud gasp when Spencer declared that he wouldn't be coming to her dinner with Will and Henry as he had already made plans. Reid had quickly shushed the curious blonde woman as she began interrogating him, not wanting Morgan to overhear. As Emily fingered the red ribbon on her gift, she was ashamed to admit that she had actually sneered when Reid had shared his good news. For a few unforgivable seconds, she wondered how the genius profiler had managed to pull off an actual date when she couldn't. Needless to say, she was disgusted by these thoughts and tried to school her features into some semblance of congratulatory pleasure for her young friend. However she couldn't manage it and had to drop her eyes so that Reid wouldn't see the look on her face.

She opened her arms and embraced her team mate warmly. He was such a good man.

'Thank you' she said sincerely into his ear as he hugged her back.

As she stepped away, she was about to compliment him on his attractive outfit when she noticed how nervous he was.

'Reid?' she began in concern, 'did something happen?'

The young man stopped moving and stared at some point over her shoulder, 'I need to ask you something'

'Reid, there's nothing you cannot ask me' Emily frowned in dismay squeezing his bony arm, 'there is no need to be nervous or hesitant'

'Alright, Emily do you have plans tonight?'

The brunette felt her stomach flip over.

No, no, no, this was not happening, she thought, as she stared into the man's serious face. She had faced down terrorist, murders, child molesters and psychopaths. Surely, she could handle this situation?

'No, I have no plans' she said truthfully bracing herself for his next statement as she observed his bright smile.

'Oh good! Because if you won't mind, I could really use a third at dinner tonight'

The fear and tension whooshed out of her body like a popped balloon. The female profiler patted Reid's shoulder again as she silently thanked all the saints and their relatives for the reprieve.

'Reid' she began her voice breaking a little in sheer relief, 'you know I am your go to girl in all situations, but I don't think your new lady friend is going to be pleased to see me'

'Oh it's not a girl, it's a guy' he remarked casually.

Emily's heart dropped out of chest to keep her pancreas company.

'A guy?' she repeated stupidly.

'Yeah' he confirmed beginning to fidget again, 'and now I am not sure this was such a good idea at all'

She wasn't surprised because she knew Reid wasn't gay. Was this mysterious man an old friend, a compassionate neighbour or someone more sinister preying on the hopes and fears of one lonely FBI agent? Well, whoever the would be admirer was, he would have to step over her dead body to get to Reid.

Emily immediately hooked her arm in his, gesturing for him to lead the way.

Back at the genius' house, the young woman carefully stirred a pot of vegetables as she glanced over at her young friend. She had taken over the cooking duties as soon as she had come out of his shower because Reid was shaking so hard he couldn't unscrew the salt container. Emily had gently hinted that perhaps he should call off the dinner if he was so uncomfortable and for a moment he really considered the suggestion before shaking his head. As he told her, he would accept the consequences because it was worth it. That cryptic statement made her even more alarmed and she had already secretly texted Rossi and Hotch and had received confirmatory messages from them both, promising to be on standby.

However, Reid seemed to have calmed down a bit as he laid the table and almost looked happy as he consulted the 'Home and Garden' magazine he had propped open for directions. Emily watched apprehensively as he unwrapped what was obviously recently purchased plates, silverware, cloth napkins and a matching tablecloth. When he was finished, she had to agree that the table settings were spectacular if not a little out of place in the sparsely furnished room. The young agent even had a pot of cheerful daises for the centre piece. So pleased was he by the overall result that he took a picture of the table with his cell phone when he thought she wasn't looking. The young woman slammed the oven door on the lasagna and brownies with unnecessary harshness as she fully comprehended the effort Spencer had put into the meal. She hoped who ever this guy was, that he really understood how lucky he was that a special man like Reid would even give him the time of day.

'Some candles, don't you think?' the young man had inquired, interrupting her thoughts of mutilation and torture on the yet to be seen Valentine visitor.

The sound of the doorbell promptly made him drop the matches as he stood flat footed in stark terror.

'It's going to be okay' she reassured the young man, 'I am not leaving'

Reid shook his head as he grasped the back of one of his scarred dinning room chairs in both hands, 'you don't understand! I haven't been ….'

She looked back at him as he broke off in mid sentence. The doorbell rang again.

Gaining his nod of approval, she moved towards the door. Furtively she slipped her hand into her borrowed apron pocket to wrap her fingers around the fork she was concealing. She took a deep breath before opening the door and her jaw hit the ground at the sight before her.

Emily couldn't be sure that if it was the street lights that made the man's dark hair glow ethereally and neither could she be sure if it was the pale slivery blue shirt that picked out the highlights in his warm brown eyes. She couldn't be sure that her stomach growled because he held mouth watering garlic bread in one hand or if she wanted to drool because of the adorable 'hit by a frying pan' expression on his face. To further enhance the picture of male perfection, the beautiful little boy he held to his chest grinned toothily at her, extending tiny arms pleading to be held.

Instinctively she reached forward and took the toddler in her arms.

'You smell pretty' the youngster commented, playing with the strands of her hand.

She smiled wistfully at as these charming antics and kissed the carefully combed head, 'thank you Jack'

Just then he caught sight of his Uncle Reid and let out a squeal of delight. She put him down immediately as he twisted excitedly in her arms.

After a few seconds of dithering, she nervously turned to Hotch who still hadn't said a word.

'Hello?' she peeped, as she absorbed his forbidding stare.

He took one step into the foyer to glare around her at his unrepentant and gleeful co-worker. The man actually had the audacity to wave cheekily at him after abusing his trust in such an appalling fashion. Jack immediately copied the actions of his beloved uncle and waved too.

'I think the boys are engaging in a bit of matchmaking' he muttered quietly to the woman at his side.

When she didn't speak he glanced at her fearfully as she self consciously crossed her arms, blocking the provocative 'Kiss the genius' slogan printed on the apron.

The senior agent slowly raised his hands in a non threatening gesture as he stepped back into the porch to give her some room. As he looked at her stricken face, Hotch mentally started preparing a list of all the things he would need to crucify their youngest tomorrow.

'Emily, you have to believe me' he pleaded with his female team mate, 'I had no part of this'

His heart rate kicked up a notch as the normally gregarious women continued to stare silently at him. For once, he couldn't fathom what her beautiful eyes were telling him.

What!!! Hold the phone! Where had that thought come from? His co-worker had a pair of eyes that's all, he told himself firmly, pushing the inappropriate comment to the back of his mind where all the other inappropriate Emily related comments resided. He grimaced as the huge stack of unprofessional opinions silently mocked him for his duplicity.

'I'll leave' he offered, handing her, his contribution to the 'Hotch, I can't speak to this girl without back up' dinner.

That remark seemed to have spurred her into motion and she took a step forward, clutching the garlic bread.

'You're leaving?!!!' she exclaimed in horror, 'Why?'

Hotch knew he wasn't the most amiable person to be around so his heart warmed at her friendly charade.

'I think I should' he answered somberly, 'please don't let this incident affect your night'

He looked down in surprise as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

'I don't think Reid was matchmaking' she lied through her teeth, praying the man wouldn't call her bluff.

He didn't, but he gave her THE LOOK.

'I think he knew that you were alone, I was alone and he was alone so why not try and get all of us together' she reasoned illogically, 'and I think he concocted this whole scheme so we wouldn't say no'

She suppressed her relieved smile as she felt his body relax marginally.

'And we have all this food' she added hopefully waving the bread towards the kitchen area.

With a resigned sigh Aaron poked his head through the door to look for his boy. Emily also looked over and her heart melted at the sight of Jack securely ensconced on Reid's lap while the two intently coloured the same picture with the largest crayons she had ever seen.

'Uncle Reid, you are colouring outside the lines' the boy complained with a little pout.

The young doctor apologised quietly and slowed down his coloring speed causing Emily to giggle.

Quickly she glanced at Jack's father and turned red when she saw that he wasn't looking at his son. In fact, he was looking at her and some part of her unconscious mind told her that he had been doing so for some time. Emily knew she should look away but for the life of her she couldn't. Cautiously, the lead agent stepped closer letting her hand slide along his arm but unexpectedly snagging it just before it could fall. He blinked a couple of times at the small hand in his, wondering what on earth he was doing.

The two young co-conspirators observed these encouraging signs eagerly and happily turned to each other to exchange double hi fives.

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! **


	19. Family support

Chapter 19- Family support

Reid quickly slapped a smile on his face as the doctor finally walked in.

'Hello Spencer,' the fatherly man greeted him still staring at the information on the clip board. 'How are you today?'

'I'm great!' he lied cheerfully with a bright grin.

The doctor frowned and glared at his young patient, eyeing the loss of weight as indicated by the charts and the line of strain bracketing the thin lips which was not recorded in the medical document. With a silent sigh, the kindly old man tucked the charts under his arm and pocketed his pen.

'Your physiotherapist is reporting excellent progress in your therapy,' he hedged evasively trying to find a way in with his sweet but at times difficult patient.

A genuine smile creased the profiler's face.

'Julie is the best!' he agreed, shifting the injured leg almost absentmindedly to relieve the pain he was trying so desperately to hide from his doctor.

The man in question braced himself.

'But I am afraid you will have to work in the swimming pool today,' he ordered softly.

Spencer's face fell as he realised that his ruse had been discovered.

'I don't want any pain meds,' he shouted angrily. 'Why can't you understand that!'

The aggravated agent ripped off his therapy jumpsuit and stood up to put on his slacks. The doctor was just in time to save his patient from doing a face plant on the floor. With years of long experience behind him, the older man patted the thin back comfortingly as the boy curled up in a tight ball of misery.

'Easy, easy,' he chanted over the almost inaudible moan of pain.

He of course knew full well the agent's past addiction to Dilaudid and he admired the pluck of the young man in breaking free the power of the drug. However it was making the profiler's recovery all the more difficult as he cast a jaundiced eye over all medications offered.

'You are in so much pain that you can't eat Spencer. That's why you fainted and hurt your leg again,' he began slowly trying to build an argument. 'I want you to take those muscle relaxants I prescribed for you.'

'No,' the man muttered stubbornly to the cold, tile floor.

The doctor closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.

'You rest for a bit and I will get you a wheel chair. Swimming exercises today,' the old man offered, wanting to give the proud agent a minute to pull himself together.

The man sprawled on the floor waited until the doctor's footsteps faded away before he pulled himself hand over hand to prop his exhausted body on the closest wall. Discontentedly he looked down at the leg that trailed almost useless infront of him. He loved his job and if he had to do it all again he would have still put himself in the line of fire to shield that victim but the recovery hurt like a bitch.

Suddenly a queer thumping noise coming from his left and startled he twisted his body to see who was coming.

'Hiya Hope,' he called softly as his fellow patient peeked in.

The girl waved, frowning at him sitting on the floor but said nothing, understanding the concept of a bad day better than most people.

'I thought that was your melodious voice I heard down the corridor,' the mischievous young lady teased him wrinkling her nose in amusement. 'But I don't think some people in China heard you Spencer.'

Of course the young doctor blushed painfully as he realised that he had most likely disturbed the other patients with his outburst. He was just about to open his mouth to apologise when he noticed how his friend was distractedly wringing her hands together.

'Hope, are you alright?' he asked leaning over to hold on to her cold agitated fingers. 'Talk to me.'

She smiled faintly at her therapy buddy.

'I'm okay. I have to go to acupuncture today,' she announced in a rush as though it meant nothing to her.

It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out some cold fact about the Asian medical technique but he refrained knowing that's not what she needed to hear right now. He searched his mind for something suitable to say not realising his face was all distorted now in concentration.

'My mum's taking me, so it will be okay. She won't let anything happen to me,' she added with such conviction in her voice that it caused Reid to pause.

For a moment he was actually jealous of the girl in front of him. His family wasn't here giving support and helping to calm his fears.

Just then the doctor reappeared with a frown.

'Hello Hope. Agent Reid, there's someone in the waiting room claiming to be your brother. Is this true?' he queried anxiously.

'Wow you have a brother!' she exclaimed in surprise, 'Is he my age?'

The profiler surged lopsidedly to his feet thinking about the irony of this information when he had just been pitying himself because of his lack of family.

'No, I don't have a brother!' he replied reaching for his weapon. 'Hope stay here. Doctor we need to call security. What else did the man say?'

The doctor offered his shoulder as the man attempted to walk in a sort of shuffle leap.

'The staff says he was quiet, a model visitor. However he became agitated when we ordered the wheel chair for you' he responded anxiously now. 'It was then he tried to rush the orderlies, claiming he was family and that he had every right to question them.'

Spencer frowned at the odd story and then banged his head gently against the wall when he heard a familiar voice shouting for him.

'Don't worry about security, Doctor' he said in exasperation. 'That's my team mate. You better go get him before he wakes up the whole hospital.'

Reid slowly hobbled back into his room where he found Hope pressed against the door eavesdropping intently.

'Is it the scary one?' she wanted to know, hiding behind a convenient cupboard.

Reid snickered quietly.

'Mr. Hotchner would never hurt you,' he reassured her gently as he sat/collapsed in a chair. 'He just doesn't smile much.'

With a resigned expression he dragged an extra chair towards him and Hope shuffled forward to help him raise his injured leg. The doctor opened the door then and wisely flattened himself against the wall as the eager agent barrelled inside. Law enforcement agents and firemen protected each other fiercely and as such had their own idea of conduct when it came to injured team mates in hospitals.

Reid rolled his eyes as Morgan started peppering him with questions.

'What the hell do you need a wheel chair for?' he roared in fear at the end of his hasty interrogation in which he didn't even bother to listen to any of Reid's replies.

The genius profiler coughed and nodded his head discreetly towards the young lady in the corner who was gleefully soaking up all the profanity being used by the handsome black man.

'Oh sorry miss,' he apologised with a mortified look.

Hope's heart melted into a puddle of goo as the young man in the black leather jacket smiled uncertainly in her direction.

Reid looked at the girl's stupefied expression and shook his head. It would appear that his colleague had made another conquest.

'I can't take you anywhere, can I?' he retorted petulantly as he extended his arms towards his friend. 'Well since you are here, give me a lift to the pool.'

Morgan easily scooped up the small bundle into his arms, grateful that for ONCE Reid wasn't pushing him away. However, he had already prepared a long list of half truths to explain his presence at the centre just in case. In the meantime, the genius profiler could not but help notice the look of disappointment on the girl's face as they prepared to leave the room.

'Hope, are you coming?' Reid offered kindly. 'Use my chair.'

With a bright smile the young woman eagerly hopped into the forgotten wheel chair and pushed it forward with ease, following the two men down the corridor.


End file.
